


Hardware Store

by sunnywritesstuff



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Casual Sex, Condoms, Dirty Jokes, Euphemisms, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hardware Store, I just really hope u like it, I really don't know, I tried my best, IronStrange, IronStrange Gift Exchange, Is it a date?, Lollipops, Lube, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Only the last chapter has smut, Puns & Word Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seduction, Smut, mentions of Wong and pepper but they don't appear in it, they kinda fucked on the first date but hey who cares, this fic is kind of a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: It all started at the hardware store on West 3rd Street. It was about in the center of things for the neighborhood it was in, and people popped by frequently from artists to carpenters to mechanics. Everyone who was making something went to Benny’s Wares. The aging old man who ran the place kept a good shop and had pretty much everything anyone could want in terms of DIY projects. It was a simple place full of a broad spectrum of people, and nobody talked to anyone. Customers got what they needed and left in simple, swift encounters. At least, that was how it went before Tony crossed paths with Stephen.*Explicit rating just to be safe- No gore, violence, or hard kinks were included in this fic.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clobeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is fic is a gift for clobeast, I was your "secret Santa" for the IronStrange gift exchange! I hope you enjoy the fic!

For Tony, Benny’s was the best place to hand-pick his supplies for special projects. Usually, he had everything shipped in for his larger-scale works; but Benny’s was perfect for models. Whenever Pepper kicked him out of the lab and told him to go outside, he simply took a walk over to the hardware store to pick up new materials and things to tinker with. He also bought some falafel from the truck on the way there and a donut on the way back, contributing to his daily shopping habits. On busy days when life was too loud, he would pop in, buy a box of screws (an item he was frequently out of on account of them being misplaced often) and leave. It was his way of showing Pepper he wasn’t a hermit. On good days, he would sometimes browse the shelves for oven an hour, walking up and down the aisles over and over, putting together projects in his mind. 

For Stephen, it was the place he bought small boards, nails, tacks, and even occasionally tools for the sanctum. He went back frequently, as many times as twice or three times a week depending on how many magical incidents occurred. The best part about Benny’s was that the old man never asked any questions and neither did the potpourri of other strange people who passed through the store. He could only recall one or two times that someone recognized him, but they walked in fear after seeing him in action against mystical threats. Benny himself had witnessed Stephen quietly escort a decades-growing mass of soul-sprites out of the rarely touched rear of the store back onto their dimensional plane. The man had simply nodded him a thank you and didn’t charge him for the new hammer and screwdriver he was buying. Nothing was said of it again, and Stephen figured Benny didn't want to ask any questions. After making his purchases, Stephen would occasionally stop for a snack on the way home at the local French bakery, one of the few pleasures he awarded himself or had time for anymore. In the grand mess of his life, it was nice to visit the store and get out of the sanctum for a while. It reminded him a bit of the life he used to have before he became a sorcerer, one that was less mystical and more mundane.

Their interactions began when the two of them occasionally brushed past each other in the tools section. Tony recognized the cloaked man after a few trips and wasn’t put off by him like one usually would by someone dressed in such outlandish attire. Out of curiosity, Tony purposely-but-accidentally bumped into Stephen- Dropping his new hex key in the process. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tony said innocently as he bent over to pick up the key, turning around almost too quickly to see Stephen’s reaction. 

“It’s fine,” Stephen replied, eyeing Tony and trying not to check out his ass. His eyes lingered anyway, he blamed it on foolish desires, “What’s Tony Stark making this time?” Out of curiosity, Stephen decided to engage him. The sanctum had plenty of information on the billionaire mechanic, but he pretended like he didn’t read the files on interesting people in his leisure time. 

“Ah, just needed a new key. I don’t know what I’m making yet,” Tony leaned against the shelf, amused by Stephen’s lingering gaze, “And who are you? This some kind of cosplay...costume thing?” He gestured to Stephen’s cloak, which gave him a slap on the wrist.

“Stephen Strange. I’m a master of the mystic arts,” Stephen rolled his eyes, “And I didn’t do that. It does what it wants.”

Tony’s face lit up in amusement, “Okay pal, you do you.” He shook his head and decided to make this encounter brief, he already knew what he had in mind. This guy was trying to be mysterious? Fine, he could play that game, too. 

Stephen smiled at the view of Tony walking away- He had no idea what he would be getting into.


	2. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes just what Stephen is getting at.

At first, it wasn’t too noticeable- Stephen’s little game. Tony would go in and they would exchange a few words, get their things, and part ways. Tony didn’t realize what Stephen was doing until they started a small conversation by the wall of screws, bolts, nails, and the other small materials Benny kept on the side wall in little bins and compartments. 

“Yeah, you know, I’m just looking for a good screw,” Stephen pretended to be focused on the wall, trying not to smirk as he worked his metaphorical magic.

Is he serious? Then, Tony realized, thinking back to their earlier encounters over the past few weeks. He tried to remember the sorts of things Stephen had said to him…

_“Ah, I’m just looking for drywall. I’ve been filling a lot of gaping holes lately. My living room is like a block of cheese. Crazy tenants.”_

_“Oh, this? It’s for my crack. I have a huge one in the kitchen window, I just need a temporary fix while we wait for the new one.”_

_“Hm, do you know where the mallets are? I’ve been hammering too hard, my last one just broke.”_

This asshole had been teasing him this entire time, he just hadn’t noticed after actually being focused on what he was buying. That would have to change. 

“Oh, they’re up there,” Tony pointed, “On the top shelf. Or are you more of a bottom guy?”

Stephen had to fight to keep his poker face on. Tony had caught up with the game and he had just gone in for the kill, “What was that?” He turned to grab a small box of screws. 

“Oh, nothing,” Tony added a hint of sweetness to his tone, “Good luck with your project.”

Before Stephen could get him with a dirty comeback, he made a beeline for the checkout with some new clamps. While Benny scanned his items, newfound energy burned through Tony. It was all about the small victories, and he had just taken this one. He made a mental note to have some quips ready the next time he encountered Stephen. He knew he could crack him, but first, he had to go home and take care of the erection that was awakening in his pants.


	3. A Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony take their little meetings beyond the walls of Benny's.

Stephen was ruthless. Tony mulled over the events that had just transpired, munching on his red white and blue sprinkled donut; trying to seem normal and power-walking home so he wouldn’t be seen in the middle of New York with a tent in his pants. 

“Oh hey,” Stephen greeted him in the woodwork isle. 

Tony briefly glanced at him and got back to mulling over the boards and saws, “Greetings, wizard.”

Stephen gave a little snort at the cheap joke, probably silently judging him for picking the low-hanging fruit, even for this silly little innuendo game they played, “Making a new model?”

Tony nodded, pretending to be busy, “Yeah, just checking out this wood. I want to see what would be a good fit for my new floor design, I need to give Pepper some swatches.” It was then that Tony heard the crinkling of a wrapper and glanced over to see Stephen unwrapping a Blow Pop.

“Don’t mind me, I just like a little something to suck on every now and then,” Stephen smiled, trying way too hard to seem innocent. He popped the candy in his mouth, “Redoing your home? How nice.”

Tony hadn’t had a comeback ready for that, he remembered just blushing and sputtering. Stephen had beat him at the quip game. But what now? Was this the end of their little hardware store interactions, or would they just be stuck in sexual limbo forever? Rounding the corner to get to the tower, Tony actually felt nervous for the next time he would have to go to the hardware store.

Without realizing, he bumped into someone. To his horror, it was Stephen. Tony wanted to die, it couldn’t be that much of a coincidence. It was like the universe was working against him. 

Stephen feigned surprise as he turned around to see Tony. He had staged the entire thing with portals and the correct positioning. The blank look and actual surprise on Tony’s face told him that the mechanic hadn’t even been paying attention.

“Ah, Tony, seems we’re running into each other quite a lot today!” Stephen teased, the desire burning through him to make a move, but his pride would never let him. He knew Tony would give in eventually, and that sweet little ass would be his.

“Oh-Yeah, sorry,” Tony’s fingers felt clammy as the butterflies in his stomach made him feel light-headed, “You live around here too?”

“I’m around here, yes. Can't miss your building, though,” Stephen pointed and grinned at the Avengers Tower.

“You should come over,” the words were out of Tony’s mouth faster than he could stop himself. He didn’t regret it, though. The game was up anyway, what did he have to lose? 

“Oh, I’d love to, thank you,” Stephen’s chest rose as he solidified his triumph, “I’m sure it’s lovely inside.”

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Stephen’s cheesy joke. This guy had to run out of them at some point, he supposed.


	4. Victory At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two goofs finally decide to get serious. *wink wink*

“What a fine building,” Stephen complimented him as he admired the high ceilings and modern designs of the penthouse.

“Thanks,” Tony beamed proudly, “Pepper and I designed it ourselves.” 

“It’s very modern,” Stephen remarked, running his hand over what was probably an eight-thousand-dollar countertop, “Fitting, though.”

“Indeed…” Tony trailed off, trying to think of something to say. What now? They had spoken cryptically for months now, he couldn’t just outright ask to get laid.

“Why don’t you show me your hardware?” Stephen could barely stifle his laughter. 

Tony finally cracked a smile and let himself laugh at Stephen’s increasingly terrible innuendos, but realized he’d never win if he didn’t step up. Stephen was never going to budge, and for once, he was defeated. 

“I’d be happy to, but I have to ask if you’re tested first. This is fun and all, but I don’t want to make any stupid decisions,” Tony answered, leaning on the kitchen table. 

The mischief faded from Stephen’s eyes as his face took on a more serious tone, “Oh, yes. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t. I assume you are too? If you’re not comfortable right now, we can always go together sometime.”

“I’m tested, but I trust you, it’s cool,” Tony began his walk to the bedroom.

“You basically barely know me,” Stephen pointed out, beginning to follow him.

“Eh, I can just tell. We’ll use condoms just in case,” Tony waved him over as he opened the bedroom door. 

Stephen shrugged, “Suit yourself. Next stop: Rubbers and Latex aisle.”

Tony rolled his eyes, peeling off his shirt, “That’s not even a thing. Benny’s got all the rubber stuff in the ‘miscellaneous’ section.” He continued to remove his outer layers, revealing a red lace thong underneath his jeans that made Stephen’s face flush.

Stephen undid the knots on his robes, “I’m running low on jokes, okay? I’ve been trying to crack you for weeks and it’s getting really hard now. Nice panties by the way. Turn around, I bet your ass looks great.” 

“I can see that,” Tony pointed at Stephen’s crotch, “Those hardware store puns really help you get it up, huh? Or is it the fact you sexually coerced a stranger in the woodworking section of what could be classified as a small Home Depot?” He turned around, striking a sexy pose and letting Stephen get a good view of his backside.

Stephen shook his head as Tony dragged him, shedding off the last of his layers. He traced his shaking fingers up and down the other man's sides, almost in awe of how perfect he looked.

Turning around, Tony grabbed his hand, grip softening when he saw the scars, leading him to the bed. He was ready to get down to business. Before any more horrible jokes were to be made, Stephen had Tony in his arms and they exchanged breathy kisses. 

“Well, one thing’s for sure,” Tony murmured as Stephen led a trail of kisses from his mouth down his neck, “You picked me up in the weirdest spot possible. Ever try Tinder?”

Stephen snorted, his hot breath tickling Tony’s neck and making him shiver at the same time, “More like timber, I was thinking about it for my new coffee table. Natural wood is in. Maybe our next fuck spot?” He continued on his path to Tony’s nipple, taking it into his mouth and giving it a switch suck before continuing on his journey downward. 

“Maybe, and then I could help you modernize a little. Natural wood is very not in unless it’s cast in resin,” Tony answered, leaning back into the comforter and pillows while Stephen worked his magic. 

“Look at us, just like a married couple,” Stephen smirked, kissing his way along Tony’s belly.

“Not yet,” Tony chuckled, “First you have to propose to me with a washer in front of the register.”

“I have more class than that,” Stephen mused as he parted Tony’s legs gently, “I would opt for one of those sexy hose clamps instead of a ring.”

“Wow, can I even afford you?” Tony joked, his arousal jumping when Stephen’s fingers brushed up his inner thighs. He could even feel his cock beginning to slip out of the waistband of the thong, which only made things hotter in his opinion, “Well, what do you think of my nuts and bolts? Anything to your liking?”

“It’s all beautiful, I can see why you’re so popular,” Stephen cupped his bulge and teased his balls for a few moments before slowly pulling the red panties down, hungry for a taste of Tony’s cock. 

Tony gave him a look before pulling out the bedside table drawer and retrieving some condoms and lube, “You know half of them are in it for the cash, right?”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that with me, I had money once...I feel a lot better without it, less pressure,” Stephen replied, ripping open one of the packets and rolling the condom onto Tony’s length.

“Hm, never heard that before. I get it, though, being Mr. Popular isn’t always fun,” Tony closed his eyes and relaxed for Stephen, who took his growing manhood into his mouth eagerly.

Stephen hadn’t given a blowjob in a while, but quickly figured things out again as he worked his mouth around Tony. He had to work on his position, making sure he wasn’t propped up on his hands (his arms would give out if he did) and soon Tony was moaning and arching his back in pleasure. 

“God, you sure can give it good,” Tony hissed through his teeth, feeling his climax steadily approaching, “Wait, Stephen, I’m close.” 

Stephen removed his mouth, “How do you want it?”

“I want you inside me when I cum,” Tony breathed out, panting from the strain it took to hold his orgasm back.

“Alright, um,” Stephen sat up, suddenly feeling nervous about his situation. He hadn’t gotten laid since before the accident. “Can you prep yourself? My hands…” He held them up and they trembled slightly like always, “I can’t do it myself.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, no problem,” Tony grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers before quickly getting to work, “I can ride you if you want, then I can jerk myself off too.”

“That would be pretty hot,” Stephen smiled, feeling better now, “Again, sorry, I wish I could control it more. I haven’t been able to since an accident I had.”

“It’s not a problem,” Tony reassured him, I do this a lot, “Want me to warm you up, too?”

“Sure,” Stephen moved his way over to Tony, letting him get the right angle to grip his cock. A firm hand gripping his length was probably the best thing he’d felt in a while, and he couldn’t wait to be inside Tony’s ass. He also liked how the other man didn’t ask any questions about what happened, it was refreshing- especially after all the intrusive questions he got about the scars day to day.

Soon enough, they were both prepped and ready. Stephen let Tony climb on top of him after he rolled on his own condom. Stephen didn’t think he’d ever tried this position before, even before the accident happened. Nevertheless, it was probably the easiest one to try with his given state, and Tony was light enough that it would probably be fine. 

Tony groaned as he slid Stephen’s cock into him, adjusting himself to keep balanced. Once things were comfortable, he began to bounce up and down on Stephen slowly. The other man held his hips as best he could, hands still shaking slightly, but Tony could tell he wasn’t in pain. 

“Mm, you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a good lay?” Stephen’s voice was deep with desire, “It’s probably been over a year.”

“That’s okay baby, I’m gonna make you feel real good,” Tony leaned forward so he could kiss Stephen while he rode him, reaching out to pet the silver hair above his ears. 

Stephen’s mouth opened invitingly for Tony as their kiss deepened almost instantly. Soon enough, Tony was exploring his mouth in the most heavenly way and his hole gripped tightly around Stephen’s cock. It was almost too much, he had forgotten just how good sex could be if it was done right.

“Shit, Stephen, I’m gonna cum,” Tony gasped into Stephen’s mouth, going in for another kiss. 

Stephen bucked his hips up to meet Tony’s rhythm, doing his best to help Tony cum. Within a few moments, he broke the kiss and buried his face in Stephen’s neck, moaning loudly as he came. His hole clenched, bringing Stephen farther to the edge. After a few more powerful thrusts, Stephen orgasmed, wrapping Tony in his arms and pressing him to his chest as he spilled into the condom. 

As quickly as the blinding pleasure had come, it dissipated, and Tony carefully climbed off of Stephen to plop down next to him on the bed. 

“Whew, that was really amazing,” Tony rolled over and kissed Stephen on the cheek before taking off his condom, tying it and sticking it in the bin, “I never would have seen this coming.”

Stephen was still catching his breath, “But you did anyway,” he couldn’t resist one more joke.

“Oh my god,” Tony almost bonked him with a pillow. 

Stephen smiled lazily, rolling over to face Tony and removing his own condom, “Okay, okay, enough jokes. But I expect you to come up with some more quips for next time. Maybe we can meet up at a new store."

"Aw, but Benny would miss us," Tony replied sarcastically, snuggling into Stephen's arms.

Stephen couldn't help laughing, "Oh, please, you're too much. We'll figure it out, though."

"Yeah, I think we will," Tony mumbled, sleepily. With that, he dozed off, with Stephen soon to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one, I had a good time writing it and I figured it would be a good way to get back into writing and into the IronStrange community. Feel free to let me know what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> *If anyone is interested in my other works, I have another IronStrange fic which is in the same realm as this one,[Trouble In Paradise](http://wwwhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/15906003/chapters/37074312). 
> 
> Another (completed) fic I wrote was for FrostShield that also had some adult/dark themes but had a generally interesting story, [A Ticket To London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142135/chapters/37715210)
> 
> I am also doing an ongoing IronFrost fic with a friend that has a couple chapters left before it concludes, but it has a lot of strong/dark themes in it that might only be interesting for a select few. If this sounds like something anyone would like, it's called[What's A King to a God?](http://wwwhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/15398097/chapters/35737500)
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone for reading and have a great night!


End file.
